Various measuring instruments are used for healthcare, such as a bathroom scale for measuring body weight, a blood pressure monitor for measuring blood pressure, and a pedometer for counting steps. Some of the measuring instruments include those that have a communication function to transmit a measured value to an information processing device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). The value transmitted to the information processing device is used for various analyses.